Não Tão Equilibrado
by KawaiHikari
Summary: Tenten ficou encarregada de cuidar de Himawari num dia em que Hinata precisaria resolver coisas com o clã Hyuuga. E com o pouco tempo que passaria com a pequenina naquele dia, poderia voltar no tempo e viver tudo o que já tinha vivido mais uma vez.


**Não tão Equilibrado**

Estava em pé na porta esperando Hinata chegar com Himawari, pois ela teria compromissos com o clã e o pai estava ocupado demais com os serviços de Hokage, Boruto estaria estudando e não sobraria mais ninguém que pudesse ficar com a pequena Hyuuga, de confiança mesmo só restara Tenten, que não pensou nem um pouco antes de concordar em ficar com a garotinha, sob a condição de que teria que manter a loja aberta e Himawari ficaria atrás do balcão.

Avistou a pequenina correndo e saltitando à frente, enquanto Hinata vinha atrás um pouco mais lenta, mas com a expressão serena de sempre. O sorriso da pequena Hyuuga era muito parecido com o de Naruto, travesso e puro ao mesmo tempo, o brilho no olhar também era bastante similar, mas a delicadeza em cada pulinho era, evidentemente, característica da mãe. Himawari era um equilíbrio perfeito da combinação de Naruto e Hinata.

— Obrigada Tenten! – agradeceu assim que chegou, curvando-se levemente.

— Não precisa agradecer! Eu fico é feliz que confie em mim para deixar essa menina tão fofa comigo! – Tenten abriu um sorriso para a menina que já estava a sua frente. – Não se preocupe que cuidarei bem dela!

— Obrigada mesmo! – agradeceu novamente. – Preciso ir, senão papai pode ficar bastante bravo comigo! Até mais. – sorriu e se despediu da filha com um beijo na bochecha e um aceno à amiga.

Ficaram em silêncio até avistarem a silhueta de Hinata desaparecer em meio à multidão e logo adentraram a loja. Tenten segurava na mão da menina e a guiava até atrás do balcão, no pequeno caminho Himawari não conseguiu manter os olhos em nenhum canto, tinha coisa demais lá!

— Uau! – exclamou, chamando a atenção da mulher de coques. – Você tem muitas armas aqui! – os olhinhos azuis brilhavam mais que duas safiras.

— Aqui tem pouco se comparar com minha casa. – comentou com uma risada brincalhona, enquanto se agachava para ficar de frente com a garotinha. – Algum dia você pode ir lá!

— Posso?! – ela abriu mais o sorriso e apertou as mãos de Tenten.

— Com certeza! E então, o que quer fazer hoje? – questionou.

— Hum, não sei... – ficou pensativa e séria num instante. – O que a tia Tenten acha melhor?

— Tia Tenten? – riu com o modo como tinha sido chamada. – Bom, posso te mostrar algumas fotos antigas, que tal?

— Tem fotos da mamãe? – perguntou e a moça afirmou com a cabeça. – E do papai também? – parecia extremamente empolgada com a ideia.

— Tem fotos de todo mundo! – disse.

— Eu quero ver! – respondeu animada.

— Espere sentada aqui que eu já volto, tudo bem? – deixou a menina, que concordou, sentada atrás do balcão e levantou para ir até onde estavam seus antigos álbuns de foto.

Nos fundos da loja, debaixo de algumas estantes, Tenten tinha deixado uma caixa cheia de coisas velhas, da sua época de gennin e chuunin, álbuns, pergaminhos, anotações e bandanas. Não deixava em casa, porque passava mais tempo lá do que em sua própria residência, então resolveu deixar algumas de suas lembranças por ali também, para que pudesse recordar sempre que quisesse. Assoprou o pouco pó que tinha sobre a caixa e tirou de lá os álbuns, logo os levou até onde Himawari a esperava.

— Tia Tenten! – chamou.

— O que houve? – colocou-os logo a frente da menina.

— Você faz coques em mim? – perguntou meio sem jeito.

— É claro que faço! Enquanto isso você pode ir vendo os álbuns que eu trouxe! – sorriu. – Fique paradinha aí, ta? – soltou os próprios cabelos e deixou os elásticos no pulso.

— Você fica bonita com o cabelo solto! – Himawari comentou.

— Ele dizia a mesma coisa. – riu.

— Ele quem? – sua curiosidade era palpável.

— Você vai ver! – sentou-se numa cadeira logo atrás da menina e começou a puxar os fios azulados para trás. – Hum, comece por aquele álbum azul! – apontou ao objeto.

As mãozinhas pegaram o álbum e o abriu com delicadeza. As primeiras fotos eram de Tenten ainda pequena e conforme as páginas passavam, maior ela ficava. Até que chegou àquela em que foi tirada assim que foram aprovados como gennin e formaram, enfim, a equipe Gai. Os olhinhos continuavam a brilhar.

— Esse é o Lee-sensei, não é? – deu risada. – Ele era estranho!

— Bastante estranho. – soltou um riso divertido. – E esse emburrado é o seu tio!

— Neji-ojisan?

— Ele mesmo! – sorriu. – Tem mais fotos dele naquele vermelho! – apontou ao outro álbum com o queixo, já que estava ocupada com os cabelos da menina, que se esticou um pouco para pegar o vermelho.

Tenten não contara a ninguém, mas a razão por ter deixado tantas fotos dele no álbum daquela cor era porque sabia que ela representava o amor, realmente se sentia envergonhada de ter de admitir algo tão bobo assim, só não escondia de ninguém o quanto amou aquele rapaz com quem conviveu por alguns anos. Por uns instantes pensou que iria chorar de saudades, mas se conteve e se concentrou nos fios de cabelo em suas mãos. Terminou um dos coques e passou a ajeitar o outro lado.

Himawari abriu o álbum e de lá, já na primeira página, caiu uma cartinha um tanto amarelada por causa do tempo que estava guardada. Tenten disse que depois pegava do chão e que a menina poderia continuar folheando as páginas. Na primeira, a foto era de quando a equipe tinha sido promovida a chuunin.

— Essa foi quando a gente se graduou para chuunin! – ela disse.

— Ah e por que o tio está sério de novo? – questionou.

— Ele estava feliz! Olhe só os olhos dele como estão tranquilos e a expressão do rosto não forma nenhuma marca! – explicou.

— Uau, é mesmo! – exclamou. – Tia Tenten sabe mesmo ler o ojisan né? – riu com o comentário.

— Um pouco. – também soltou um leve riso. – Veja a próxima.

— Tudo bem...

Ela virou a página e se deparou com uma foto em que Tenten era abraçada pelos dois companheiros de equipe e do sensei só dava pra ver as sobrancelhas bem próximas, pois ele queria saber se a câmera realmente estava funcionando na hora e bem quando chegou perto a foto foi tirada. Himawari riu bastante daquela.

— Era o meu aniversário de dezesseis anos!

— O que eles te deram de presente?

— O Lee me deu uma daquelas roupas verdes estranhas... – respondeu sem jeito. – O Gai sensei me deu um vale banho nas termas mistas... – riu se lembrando daquilo, porque o argumento de seu sensei era que ela estava na idade de começar a queimar o fogo da juventude com o sexo oposto.

— E o Neji-ojisan?

— Ele me deu um beijo! – respondeu empolgada.

— Um... B-b-beijo?! – encabulou-se toda só com a palavra, ficando com o rosto extremamente vermelho, fazendo com que se parecesse muito mais com Hinata.

— Sim! E disse que gostava de mim. – sorriu nostálgica.

— Você também gostava dele?

— Até demais! – foi rápida em responder.

Conforme Himawari virava as páginas, mais era evidente o quanto Tenten era apaixonada por Neji. Nas fotos, se não estavam próximos, algum dos dois olhava para o outro, era bastante fofo imaginar que alguém que tinha fama de ser sério e frio podia gostar tanto de alguém. A pequena Hyuuga abriu um enorme sorriso e não hesitou em fazer mais uma pergunta:

— Tia Tenten... – chamou a mulher que estava finalizando o segundo coque. – Como ele era?

— Seu tio?

— Sim!

— Vamos ver... – pegou a cadeira que estava atrás da menina e a colocou na frente, sentou-se e cruzou as pernas, enquanto um dos dedos pousava debaixo do lábio inferior, em gesto pensativo.

— Ele não era igual o papai, né?! – interrompeu antes mesmo que pudesse ser respondida.

— Por que igual ao seu pai? – riu daquela pergunta espontânea.

— É que o papai disse que eles eram bem diferentes... Que o Neji-ojisan era equilibrado, frio e digno de ser chamado de gênio, além de que sabia como se comportar em qualquer situação, o que o papai não sabe muito bem... – explicou com um bico.

— Bom, não está totalmente errado isso... Mas sabe, ele não era tão frio assim. O Neji era sereno, sempre mantinha calma e isso era confortável pra mim, que era tão agitada, e pro Lee também! Ele era o que fazia nosso time ser equilibrado, mas ele mesmo não era tão equilibrado assim. – disse.

— Não?

— Nem um pouquinho. – sorriu. – Ele era ciumento, mas não admitia, não gostava nem um pouco de perder, mas não demonstrava, e também detestava cometer erros, só que também não deixava que percebessem isso. Por dentro, ele sempre estava em conflito com ele mesmo, até quando foi me dar o presente de aniversário! Depois que ele me beijou, eu tive uma vontade muito grande de rir porque a cara dele estava muito engraçada! Do tipo "será que eu fiz certo?", mas ele queria fingir que estava tranquilo e que estava tudo bem e forçava pra não aparecer que estava corado! – riu mais uma vez.

— Tia Tenten... – os olhinhos azuis brilhavam. – Eu tenho certeza que o Neji-ojisan foi muito feliz por ter amado alguém como você!

— Quem sabe, né? – apertou-lhe suavemente as bochechas. – Quer ver fotos da sua mãe? Ela era muito fofa! Ainda é né... – riu um pouco quando viu os olhos brilharem mais ainda. – Estão no álbum verde, lá tem de todo mundo! – disse.

Abaixou-se e pegou a carta que há pouco caíra no chão. "Você quer sair comigo?", aquela caligrafia um pouco tremida deixava evidente o nervosismo da pessoa na hora de escrever. Quem imaginaria que o tão equilibrado Hyuuga ficava nervoso só para _escrever_ um convite para um encontro? Claro que ela aceitou. Sorriu e voltou a dar atenção à pequena Himawari. A verdade só Tenten sabia. Neji era um completo desequilibrado, nunca conseguia falar o que realmente queria, reprimia todas suas verdadeiras vontades e deixava ser vencido pelo orgulho na maioria das ocasiões. Mas isso era um segredo que ela guardaria só pra si mesma, afinal, quando vivo, ele só compartilhou isso com sua pessoa. Preferia então, dizer que ele era apenas não tão equilibrado como diziam.


End file.
